Consolement
by GreenRose916
Summary: She ran for dear life, but not from fear for her own, but for the bundle in her arms, for Itachi. One-Shot, SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Masashi, I do not own Naruto.**

I had always had this idea for a one-shot, finally decided to do it!

Hope you like it :)

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been running, or how many Sound-Nins there were chasing her, she didn't stick around long enough to count. Pure adrenaline had coursed through her, and it had kept her at a fast pace, but she was beginning to tire.

Sakura looked down to the child in her arms, he was still sound asleep.

_Itachi,_ she thought tenderly, tightening her grip on her baby boy.

They were after him.

How did she get into this predicament you ask?

Sasuke had reluctantly gone away on a mission yesterday; he hadn't left the village in nearly four months, only doing small missions within Konoha's walls.

Besides the fact that he was a father now, having the baby had been a struggle for Sakura, it had weakened her, and so he wouldn't leave her side. Only when the Hokage threatened him to get out of the village and fulfill his shinobi duties or consequently drop a rank, did he comply. She had a good poker-face, he admitted.

With that being said, Sakura hadn't been on a mission in over 8 months. So she couldn't pass up the opportunity to get out of the village as well.

Sasuke wouldn't let her go anywhere, especially after having Itachi. She honestly loved when he showed his protective side but she just needed to get out, breathe in some fresh air.

So the jade eyed woman set off to the hokage's tower early this morning to beg for a mission, but was caught completely off guard to see that Tsunade already had one ready for her with a smirk, knowing her apprentice a little to well. Sakura was more than pleased, it was a simple scroll delivery mission to their neighbor village, she would be back before dinner.

So she took Itachi with her, unable to will herself to leave him with someone, it was only a C-rank mission, It was harmless enough.

But she had not anticipated this.

The sound had been holding a grudge against Sasuke after he killed Orochimaru, so they had been waiting for the moment to strike, and what better way for revenge then to target the new heir to the Uchiha clan? And Sakura just so happened to stumble upon them with said heir.

How could she have been so careless?

And to make matters worse, she was wearing a black floral dress.

_Just perfect,_ she thought sarcastically.

Deep down she knew she would never forgive herself for being so incautious, for putting him in danger. Her lungs constricted painfully.

Again she looked down to him in her arms, as she continued to jump branch to branch, still asleep, she caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead tenderly, determination grew.

She would get him out of this.

A kunai whizzed passed her then.

With her senses on high alert, Sakura easily side-stepped it. _Damn-it_, she cursed inwardly, they had caught up to her so quickly.

_They're fast._

She pushed her legs faster, her muscles screaming in protest.

Shuriken's flew towards her then, reacting quickly she turned, deflecting majority of them but she could only block so many with one free hand. So quickly she maneuvered herself so Itachi would be unharmed, letting out a hiss as the shuriken grazed her ivory skin.

She then dropped from the trees to the ground.

_Okay, time to kick some serious ass,_ the rosette was now furious.

The sound-nin followed suit, dropping to the earth.

"You ran off before I could tell you how beautiful you are, I'm considering taking you back to Sound for myself." The leader confessed with a smirk and lustful glint in his eyes. The rest of the men snickered, there were about thirteen or so.

_The nerve of this guy?_

"Go to hell!" Sakura growled with disgust

He smiled then, and disappeared in a flash, but Sakura was ready, anticipating that he would come from behind, she turned while raising her leg up, she slammed it against the earth. He barely got out of the way in time, as fissures formed into the ground.

Then everything became a blur, punches and kicks were thrown, men flew across the forest from her chakra enhanced hits, but they kept coming back.

She smiled in satisfaction at the broken nose she had just given the leader.

"Ill wipe that smile off your face you little bitch!" he roared, lunging at her. Sakura was occupied with another sound nin and reacted clumsily to his assault, twisting her ankle in the process. She was suddenly off the ground and brutally slammed against the bark of a tree, a cry escaped her as the air was knocked out of her lungs, and her vision went black momentarily.

"First, I'm going to make you watch me kill the 'Little Uchiha brat', and then I'm going to have my way with you, and take my time." He whispered the last part licking his lips after, his hold around her neck tightened fractionally.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she berated herself angrily for getting into this situation, for leaving the village in her state, for not running faster, not being stronger, she was already so tired, and a long ways from home.

_Soo Stupid!_ She screamed inwardly

He reached for Itachi and began leaning into her, raising his leg in between hers. Panic finally seizing her, she tightened her grip on Itachi, ready to bite the bastard if she had to.

"Who the fuck do you think you are touching her like that" spoke a voice in such malice, the hairs on the back of the leaders neck stood up.

There was a ringing in Sakura's ears, so she was barely able to process that someone had even spoken, let alone, who had spoken.

Then in an instant, she fell to the ground clutching Itachi, he had woken up from her momentarily loosening her steady, chakra enhanced hold on him when she collided against the tree. She panted heavily as oxygen properly filled her lungs again, and her blurred vision began to clear, before she quickly comforted her baby, stroking his back lovingly, his crying subsided after a short time. She then looked up upon the sound of the men's cries.

Nearly all of them were on the ground, either dead or unconscious. Fortunately they were far from her; she winced at the amount of blood surrounding them. _Struck the Carotid arteries,_ astonished she looked to her far right to see a bright silver-blue electricity enveloping a kusanagi, wielded by none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Her heart skipped a beat, and then she realized that it was the cry of the Chidori that she had heard, not the cries of the men, he had killed them before she hit the ground.

Sakura didn't know whether to be relieved or in panic that he was her rescuer, she could just imagine all the anger and scolding that was soon to come, he would surely never let her leave the village again.

She was still on her knees and still slightly panting from physical and mental exhaustion when he came to her, and what she saw when she looked up made her heart stop.

Mangekyou eyes glared at Sakura so intensely she gulped unconsciously.

He was clad in black Anbu gear, his dark chakra radiating off him like waves, so thick it was tangible.

She hadn't seen Sasuke this angry since his brother, he was seething.

She exhaled the breath she had been unknowingly holding. Closing her eyes she waited for what was coming, his anger for her complete idiocy.

"…..."

Silence.

Confused, she hesitantly squinted her eyes open to see, not the Mangekyou sharingan, but Sasuke's dark orbs, he was a foot away and was on his knees, no anger in his eyes, no scorn, just fear.

She had never in her life seen Sasuke openly show fear.

Immediately her heart wrenched.

"I'm so sorry" Sakura said brokenly at the sight of him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Im so so sorry, they caught me off guard on my way back and—"

Sasuke suddenly pulled her to him and embraced her, completely taking her breath away and silencing her.

Falling into him, she wept, bringing little Itachi closer, she had never been so afraid.

He stroked her long pink waves as he held Sakura, still slightly panting from his anxiety. The cruel scenarios that had played in his head on his way to her were unbearable, his only thoughts when he saw her was that he had to touch her, hold her, breath in her sweet scent, only then could his palpitating heart calm.

Sakura didn't know it but Sasuke always had one of his summoning snakes stay behind and secretly look after Sakura and the baby when he was away on a mission or for whatever reason. He knew Sakura was strong and could take care of both herself and the child but he couldn't risk any harm coming to either of them, especially since she was an Uchiha now and word was out that there was a new Uchiha heir... Of course there would be enemies.

He had finished his mission early and was on his way back when the snake **poofed **into existence before him and reported the situation. He had never run so fast in his life.

Sasuke pulled back slightly and reddened jade eyes met obsidian, he gently wiped her tears away as he examined her and the baby, her arms that were wrapped protectively around Itachi loosened for him to get a better look. The child gazed at him with his mothers beautiful eyes, Sasuke stroked his ebony locks affectionately. He then looked over Sakura, his eyes narrowed; she had a slight pained expression that she had unveiled for a split second... The sharingan activated on its own, his anger renewed,

"Your ankle."

Sakura looked at him then, eyes widening when she met the unexpected red irises.

"I just lost my footing, I'm fine." A reassuring smile graced her lips, attempting to console him.

Unconvinced, his jaw clenched and he looked somewhere over her shoulder to where she guessed the leader's body was lying.

_Was he seriously considering butchering the already tortured dead man?_

_Honestly, she would have laughed if the circumstances were different._

"Hey, we're fine" her hand reached up and caressed his cheek, gently bringing his face back towards her.

She then leaned over and pressed her lips against his, a soft, sweet, closed-mouth kiss.

Hoping that it would calm him down. She pulled back a little and opened her eyes to see his half lidded and watching her, they had darkened. Before she could completely retreat back, his left hand took hold of her wrist while his right grabbed a fistful of her pale hair, he pulled her back against his lips.

Finishing what she started, he deepened the kiss.

And Sakura, felt everything, it was an explosion of emotions. Passion, anger, relief, love, but mostly anger, it took her breath away. There lips moved in motion, his possessively nipping at hers.

He bit down hard on her lip as they finally parted for air, a pained moan escaped her, as she opened her darkened emerald eyes.

_She was sure she was bleeding._

_Was this his punishment to her? _

_Punish me again! _

Her inner begged dazedly, she wouldn't admit it out loud, but she loved when he was rough with her.

He knew it to.

He bent down and captured her now swollen lips a second time, a slower motion, completely opposite from the last kiss, it was sweet, gentle, unhurried, lingering. There seemed to be some chakra involved because her pulsating lip relaxed. Her whole body was tingling, It was electrifying.

Yes, he had learned some basic healing.

They parted, he leaned his head against hers, breathing heavily for air this time.

"Stand up then." He whispered against her lips.

She felt his deep voice rumble from his toned chest.

"Huh?" completely disoriented, Sakura couldn't focus if her life depended on it, she hated how his kisses always turned her insides to jelly.

He smirked, that devilish smirk and stood up.

"Stand up then." He repeated, waiting patiently for it all to click for her.

She looked at him puzzled then, thinking back at what they had been talking about before they kissed.

It all came back to her in a flash.

Leader, Itachi, Ah… the ankle.

Which was now bruised and swollen… maybe it was a fracture?

Possibly.

And with her knees now totally weak from the passionate kisses there was no way she could stand. Sakura glared at him then, he had done it on purpose, knowing full well her first, soft kisses intention was used to dissuade his anger.

He chuckled then.

Yes, on rare occasions he did that.

She was about to retort, but he had bent down and scooped both her and the baby up effortlessly into his arms.

They were silent as he made his way with them through the forest, she sighed resting her head on his shoulder, slightly nuzzling his neck. She looked down to Itachi, he had fallen asleep against her neck, she was on the verge of dozing off herself, feeling completely safe in his arms. He looked down at them both then and, felt whole. They were his everything, the reason he continued to exist.

And so he held his fragile, little family close to his heart as the sun began to set and they neared home…

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Your never leaving the village again."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Feedback is appreciated, Please review!**


End file.
